In Short, Blackmail
by The Sunflower Flower
Summary: The school president and the delinquent that he always reprimands. One video tape that brings them together lies in the hands of the one who doesn't understand love.


Leave a review please and tell me what you think!

Feedback makes me happy :3

In short, Blackmail

He looked on with a fake smile plastered permanently on his face. The man was absolutely disgusting, but with the 300 dollars in his pocket, Sei didn't have a choice really. His usually thick black frames that covered his long lush lashes and shining aquamarine colored eyes were no where to be seen and his usually neat black hair was tossed around in a tussle. Tight clothes adorned his girlish figure and showed his best assets through. He locked arms with the fat, and also probably drunk, man and his lips curved into a smile with much effort. This was the red light district alright, where hookers, druggies, drunk people, and those who seeked pleasure would play. A camera lens followed the slim figures hand who accepted the money earlier, and they walked casually together towards a love hotel. The bright neon signs lit up the face of the one who held the camera, a tall black jet black haired youth, fashionably dressed, a wide smirk plastered across his face. Sei's eyes hardened as he saw the camera move onto him. He made a grab at the camera while the drunk man pushed him into an alley way. Resisting with all his might, he didn't care if he got raped. He had his money, but that camera…it would ruin him. The man began tearing off his clothes and kissing him forcibly and Sei clamped his lips up tightly. Hikaru walked towards the pair and with a swift movement, punched the drunk man in the gut, which caused him to faint temporarily. "Thank you…" Gasped Sei breathily. First order of business, Sei fished out a wallet and pocketed it briefly. "So…Hikaru, am I right?" He asked curiously. Rather who this guy was, he was more interested in that tape that lied on the camera that Hikaru held. "I'm glad you remember Mr. Class President." Hikaru smirked remembering the evidence that he had.

"Hm…let's get to the point here…" Sei nodded softly. "Let me buy that tape from you. I can pay you in cash…" He held up the wallet, "Or I can pay you…"

Sei seemed to glide over to Hikaru casually, pressing his body up against the others. "I can pay you with my body." He reached for the tape gently as Hikaru pulled it away. "I think this would make a great comedy for the class to see. We can title it 'Mr. Class President, The Whore'. Besides…I have no reason to return this to you. I've always hated you…I've always wanted to make you suffer. Follow."

Sei pouted as he bounded after him, "My place?" He asked questioningly, "I live by myself anyways…" He looked somewhat melancholy as he mentioned himself. Locking arms with his new partner for the night. He moved softly towards the building that lay on the outskirts of the area, three flights upstairs, and three down. Number 303. As soon as the door closed, Sei pulled Hikaru in for a hot kiss. Their tongues intertwined earning a moan out of the smaller boy. "B-bed…" He gasped pulling away swiftly as he led Hikaru into the bedroom. It was a rickety bed, not one a whore would think to buy, but it was nevertheless a bed. Hikaru raised his t-shirt over his head showing a perfectly toned body. Sei almost drooled. "Suck me…" Hikaru commanded. Not like he had a choice, but Sei leaned over and unzipped the other youth's pants, and took out his cock. Feverishly blush crept across his face as he imagined it pumping into him as he kissed the tip softly before licking it all over intensely. Hikaru took out the camera to Sei's shock and started to record again. "Keep sucking whore." He managed to groan out between pants as he pushed Sei's head down again. It was something he would enjoy, the one that always ratted him out to every damn thing, and now this boy was his slave. Sei's soft hands rubbed over the other's length softly until it was completely hard before giving a soft kiss on the head, one more lick, and took it into his mouth. Hikaru gasped softly, this kid was a pro. "God…damn…so hot…" He chuckled as one hand slid along Sei's back, who arched with his touch. His hand rested on his ass, teasing the small puckered entrance before forcing a finger in. "Your so wet whore." He sneered as Sei gasped feeling it quite well. "Keep sucking…" One hand that was on Hikaru's balls before went to Sei's own cock. He stroked his erection softly as he started to lick all over. "Please…" He asked softly blushing. Hikaru's eyebrow cocked slightly. "Please what?" He chuckled. This would be good. He wanted to hear Sei say this. "P-please…fuck me." Hikaru almost burst out laughing, taking one hand he grabbed Sei's hair with ease and threw him on the hard wooden floor. The thud hit and created a bruise on Sei's left cheek. "Come here bitch." Hikaru commanded as he felt Sei lower himself down on his cock slowly. Without a warning, he forced himself into the entrance moaning. "God…why so tight slut?" He asked almost joking. A squeak came out of Sei's mouth. He had wanted to scream, but it was tearing his apart so much he couldn't barely. Then Hikaru had started to thrust harshly into him, his hands pinched Sei's nipples hard and laughed at the tears peering through shut eyelids. "Look at me whore. I want to see your face when you cum." He sniggered as Sei's eyes open wide when Hikaru hit that spot. He swear he saw stars as he moaned loudly, and his back arched. He came over his belly, his ass squeezing tight with the tension as Hikaru grunted loudly. That had thrown him over too, he came inside Sei as he panted softly. "Not too bad whore…" He pushed Sei off the bed again, and strided over to the shower. "Hey. Give me the spare key." Sei sighed. "I have a name you know? It's Sei."

"Well then, _Sei_, get that damn key for me as I take a shower."

Reluctantly, he opened the night stand drawer and placed the key next to the tissues, which he took several. He knocked on the shower. Opening the door to the shower he walked in blankly. "This is still my house…you can have the damn key but at least let me take a shower also." Hikaru glared threateningly. "Don't make me…" He growled slightly. "Wash my hair." He barked at Sei who picked up the shampoo and reached up for Hikaru's head, massaging it softly. Hikaru stared down at Sei blankly and pulling his into a deep kiss before turning off the shower. He grabbed the only towel there and scrubbed himself down, before throwing it on the floor for Sei to use as well as he could. Hikaru wrapped himself in the blanket and peered over at Sei. He grabbed him, groaning softly at the plush body that pressed up against him, before falling asleep abruptly. "Geez…he's such a kid…" Sei sighed softly before leaning over to turn off the light and snuggling softly into the blankets.


End file.
